


Неприятности объединяют

by Monstrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wolf Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребята поцарапали Камаро и пытаются скрыть это от Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неприятности объединяют

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявка 05-09: Дерек|стая, волчата накосячили и теперь дружно скрывают это от Дерека.

Иногда Дерек забывает думать головой. В частности это касалось его маленькой просьбы пригнать машину к дому. Все просто. Но только если не поручать это пятерым щенкам. 

Больше всех виноват Айзек: он был за рулем. Но это только конец цепочки. Все было хорошо, пока Джексон не начал плевать ядом в его адрес, а Эрика не встала на защиту и подшутила насчет Лидии у поворота. Лейхи отвлекся. Резкий окрик Скотта напугал до чертиков, когда они чуть не сбили оленя, и от неожиданности он даванул на газ со всей дури. Бойд случайно пнул коленями спинку сидения – Айзека подкинуло вперед, руль свернул, и они едва не врезались в дерево. Это самое “едва” вселяло надежду, пока пять пар глаз с ужасом не наткнулись на широкую царапину во весь бок. 

\- Дерек тебя угрохает, - без эмоций констатировал Бойд. 

\- Бойд! – вскрикивает Лейхи, разведя руки. - Заткнись, а? 

\- Думаю, - не отрываясь от уродливой полосы, тянет Эрика, – это меньшее, что с тобой сделают.

\- И вряд ли он забыл твой промах с его курткой. 

Айзек кривится, будто вот-вот расплачется, и прячет лицо в ладонях. 

\- Но мы все виноваты, - вдруг выдает Скотт.

\- О, не-ет, - дружный стон.

\- Как всегда. Маккол, у тебя синдром голоса справедливости? – Джексон пытается выглядеть грозным, хотя глаза смеются. 

Отмахнувшись, тот продолжает:

\- Айзеку точно крышка, надо ему помочь.

\- Как? Предлагаешь взять на себя его грешок?

Предложение страшное, зато Айзек расцветает на глазах.

\- Ско-о-отт... 

Маккол сначала опешил, разинув рот, а потом фанатично замотал головой.

\- Даже не думай.

\- Но тебя он любит больше всех! Максимум - поколотит. 

\- Ага, до смерти.

\- А, может, повесим это на Джексона? 

\- Совсем охренел?! – зарычал тот в ответ.

\- Ну, - улыбнулась Эрика, - тебя все равно ненавидят. Хуже не станет. 

Уиттмор кинул на неё гневный взгляд. И тут же сладко пропел:

\- У меня есть идея. А давайте свалим все на Эрику.

\- Что?! 

\- Ты - девушка, тебе он ничего не сделает, – соглашается Айзек.

\- Тебе 16! Какого ты прячешься за бабскую юбку?

\- Это Дерек, такое маленькое замечание его не остановит. 

\- А если… – Лейхи переводит взгляд на Бойда.

\- Ни за что, брат.

\- Ты же никогда не ложал. 

\- Первый раз могут и простить, - Джексон жмет плечами. 

\- Идиоты.

В итоге было решено закрасить царапину старым маркером. Результат их упорных стараний подписал смертный приговор уже всем пятерым. 

\- Вот черт, - вдруг протянула Эрика, вылупившись.

\- Что?

\- Дерек идет.

\- Твою мать!

Айзек плюхнулся на капот, закрывая ногами одну половину причины их скорой кончины, Скотт – вторую, устроившись рядом. Остальные трое сгрудились перед ними, окончательно загораживая место преступления. 

Когда Дерек услышал спутанную болтовню про лакросс, особенно активно от Эрики, то сразу заподозрил неладное. От стаи несло волнением и страхом.   
\- Встали с машины, - максимально вежливо рявкнул Хейл вместо приветствия.

Айзек медленно встал, но от Камаро не отлип.

\- Оба, - глядя на Скотта.

Тот поднялся следом, прижался к плечу Айзека, ногой пытаясь прикрыть начало царапины. Зря. 

Дерек вдруг низко зарычал и сверкнул красными глазами. Щенки как по команде столпились в кучку, прячась друг за друга, и ждали неистового гнева Альфы, которого, кстати говоря, не последовало. Вместо обещания страшной смерти, Дерек задумчиво изучил нанесенный ущерб, а потом развернулся и зашагал домой.

\- Неделю ночуете здесь, - кинул он, не оборачиваясь. 

\- Что?! – всполошились Джексон и Скотт.

\- Но это же рухлять! – заныла Эрика.

\- И места всем не хватит, - тихо подхватил Айзек.

\- Пф-ф, и всего-то, - Бойд как-то разочарованно кивнул.

На последнее Альфа обернулся и с оскалом выдал:

\- Нет. Это только начало.

Щенки жалобно застонали. 

А Дерек, пока его не видят, улыбнулся.

Как удачно с машиной случай подвернулся. И думать не надо теперь, как заставить стаю жить вместе.


End file.
